Swords Play
by Animelover779
Summary: Yugi has a wild imagination and he wants to become king of egypt, just like Yami. But he has to fight Yami to get it. So after looking through Grandpas old stuff, he finds two wooden swords,forming a idea. So later on that evening, he creeps up on Yami and demands to become king.The two play a little sword game to see who becomes king or survant.


**DECLAIMER:** Even though I adore this pairing and wish everyday for them to be mine, I can't because I don't own them. It makes me cry because Yugi is soooooo cute, and Yami is just plain out howt..(With a adorable side to him too!) But they are not mine so I cant make they smooch each other in Duelist Kingdom or anything...

_Authors Note:_ FINALLY! Ahhh big relief to those people out there that wanted me to write puzzleshipping again. The only reason I have been writing a bunch of Puppyshipping is because I have been retyping the stories I have already written. Most of them where Puppyshipping, but now I'm finished, and there should be more yugXyam now.

"Swords Play"

The evening sun shone through the small window above a bedroom. It formed small shadows through the dim light of the room. Only one being moves about in the room. His crimson eyes, glues to a page as he read his naval. He looked calm, wearing a thin red sweater that hugged his waist perfectly. With loose pants that hug limp at his socked feet. The short teen laid on his stomach as he propped his elbows on the soft bed that he was laying on. The palms of his hands where pressed to his cheeks as he continues to gaze down at the book. With his feet tilted up and crossed at the ankles, he seemed comfortable as always.

Little did the Pharaoh know, was that across the room where the door stood slightly cracked, was someone watching him. He peeked through the small crack and narrowed his large purples eyes. In a way that mad him look villainous. With a sneaky smile on his face, he slowly pushed the door a little wider with a single finger. He did this slowly, not to disturbed the other that was on the bed. The door continues to get wider before the spiky haired duelist slipped in. he quickly dived down to his hands and knees, crawling quickly to the edge of the bed. Still the pharaoh did not notice that he was currently being stalked by his boyfriend, Yugi.

The said Yugi, pressed his back to the side of the bed. He stayed there for a moment, just waiting for Yami to look over. But he didn't, so he decided to strike.

" I demand a fight to become king!" He suddenly shouted and jumped out. Pulling out a hidden wooden sword, he pointed it to Yami's nose.

Yami almost yelled in surprised and instantly backed away a little, staring wide eyed at the pointy object. " Yugi!" he spoke as if he didn't expect this and disagreed, and Yugi frowned a little. " You dare confront the mighty pharaoh!...of course I challenge you!" he suddenly spoke up with a mighty accent. He lunged towards Yugi, but instead of attacking him, he sprinted out the door.

"Hey! Get back here challenger, I still need to kill you!" Yugi called after him, a hint of laughter in his voice. Running out of the room, he made it through the hallway and to the kitchen. Stopping, he looked around, now confused to where he went.

"AH-HA!" Yami's voice came from behind as he jumped at the other.

The look a like squealed in surprise and turned, blocking with his sword. Now Yami had his sword so the two collided in a head on battle. They held it there for a moment, both having equal strength. Slowly, Yami started to put more wait on his sword and pushed Yugi down. Cringing in effort, Yugi pushed on, soon noticing he couldn't hold him much longer. So in defense, he slashed his sword to the side. Rolling to the left so Yami's sword would miss him, the purple eyed teen dashed to the living room. Yami was right at him and they ran around the couch a few times.

" I got you know Aibou!" Yami almost cheered at delight as his fingers stretches as fare as passable to Yugi's shirt. But the target he was aiming for suddenly disappeared in his sight. He went wide eyed as Yugi randomly ducked to his knees and Yami tripped over him. Once the now down Pharaoh hit the ground, Yugi laughed and got up again. Yami tumbled a little as he landed and lost his wooden sword. And the next thing he knew was his own lover getting on him and putting the sword to his neck.

"Any last words Yami!" Yugi acted in a evil tone, but it sounded more as a high pitched minion.

"Um um..you cant beat me, I'm the Pharaoh!" Yami defended, looking at Yugi with a desperate expression.

Yugi shook his head, " Nope! I'm Pharaoh Yugi now!" he cheered in victory.

The now ex-pharaoh looked at him in surprise,mouth wide. He was silent for a moment before he starting to hold back his laughter. But it didn't work and he burst out laughing.

Yugi, on the other hand, just frowned, "What? What's so funny?" he asked looked offended.

Yami couldn't stop laughing but soon stopped when Yugi nudged him, " Sorry, but Pharaoh Yugi..hahahah."

"Stop it Yami, I'm king now." Yugi tried to speak but as he second thought about it, he too started to laugh. " Ok ok that's enough, I'm the boss now Yami...and your my servant." He spoke once they stopped laughing.

"Oohh but I wanted to be the Priest..." Yami wined as Yugi started to get off him and let him stand.

Yugi just shook his head, "Nope, how else are we suppose to do this game? Don't worry, I wont make you strip in front of me or anything." He smiled at the last part and began to walk.

Yami looked at him in disbelief, " But Yugi!" He started but stopped because he knew better than that.

The said Yugi just giggle and thought of an idea, "Carry me Yami" he spoke with happiness.

"Yes, your majesty" Yami spoke unamused and shuffled himself to the other and picked him up, piggy back style.

The two now headed to the bedroom, but it took longer than expected. Yami felt the need to be annoying and started to slow. "Oh Yugi, your so heavy, I cant..carry you.." He faked whined as he bent his knees lower and lower.

Yugi watched as Yami went down, and before he knew it, Yami was flat on the ground with him still sitting on him. " Yami!" Yugi spoke, smiling greatly, "Your just faking, I'm not that heavy."

Yami just grumbled into the carpet but stayed where he was. As for his plan, it worked and Yugi got off the other and stared down at the 'exhausted' ex-pharaoh. "Come on Yami, you're suppose to be listening to me..." Yugi reminded, nudging Yami with his socked foot. But the stubborn teen didn't budge. With a big sigh Yugi grabbed Yami's arms and pulled on him, "You're such a bad servant, come on move" Yugi tried to order as he struggled to drag the other. But soon he gave up and thought of another idea. Dropping Yami's arm, he started to walk down the hall. "If you don't do as I say, I'm telling grandpa about your secret chocolate stash that is hidden on top of the fridge." He mentioned with a sneaky smile.

As soon as that was mentioned, Yami's head shot up, "What! How do you know about that! No don't tell him, he'll kill me!" He begged as he scurried to his feet and dashed past Yugi and to their room. The shorter of the two just smiled and fallowed.

Once Yugi entered the room, he went to their closet and opened it. After rummaging through it, he found a long red blanket, which he used as a cape. "Now, this represent that I'm king, so you have to do as I say." Yami just nodded. "So the first thing I want you to do is...um...dance around in circles." He said, thinking of the first thing that popped in his head.

As bad as he didn't want to, Yami had too, for his hidden chocolate at least. So he did as he was told and danced around. This mad Yugi laugh and told him to make funny noises while jumping. Yami did so, and Yugi continued to laugh. " Ok, you can stop now..." He said as he got tired of making Yami be a fool of himself.

"Now I want you..to get me a glass of water, I'm parched.." He said his next order as he sat on the bed. "You should make it quick because when you come back, I have another idea for you to do!" He added, looking over to the markers on his desk.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right back king" Yami played along and walked out the room. He didn't really mind this no more, seeing Yugi laugh always makes him smile. So, he quickly went to the kitchen and poured Yugi a glass of water. Just when he was about to leave the kitchen, he paused at the living room. There, barley visible from behind the couch, was his wooden sword. A devious smile formed on his face as he went to it and picked it up. This was the perfect opportunity to get his thrown back. After keeping the sword behind his back, he walked back to Yugi and smiled normally.

"Here you go, my humble king, I made it specially for you." He spoke happily.

Being totally oblivious about this, Yugi just smiled back and went to grab the drink. But before he could, Yami moved it above Yugi's head and tilted it down, slowly poring the water on Yugi's head.

"Ahh Yami, I didn't ask for that, now I'm all wet." Yugi instantly complained as he tried to stop Yami.

"Well I want to challenge you again," He started, "And that's just a warning if you try to defeat me, maybe you should just back down."

When Yami spoke, Yugi looked at him as if he didn't like the idea. But out of no where he smiled and jumped at Yami with his sword. Yet again, they fought and slashed at each other. The air was full of swinging swords, thumping feet, and laughter as the two played. After about five minutes of running around, the teens began to get tired. They slowed there movements, there throats hurting from too much laughing.

With Yami's last efforts, he went for Yugi and they both fell. The soon to be pharaoh was on top, and he looked at Yugi with his sword at his face.

"Yami..you wouldn't hurt me would you?..I love you" Yugi tried to defend himself by using guilt.

"Yugi stop, I'm not listening" Yami tried not to listen.

"Please let me go" Yugi fake begged, using his killer puppy eye look.

"No...I must become king" The taller teen struggled to give in, refusing to look at Yugi's adorable face. But that trick always works on him, and it kills him not to look into those gorgeous eyes. "Urghh..fine I'll give you another chance.." He gave in and leaned up so he was just sitting on Yugi, other than leaning in his face.

But Yugi had other plans and once Yami moved away from him, he snatched the others sword and threw it away from them. Then quickly moving up and some how getting on top like he was before.

"Yugi! You tricked me!" Yami spoke in surprise.

"Sorry Yami, but I'm king, its what I do" Yugi explained.

"I still want to be king!" Yami spoke determinately and quickly moved the sword away from his face before he attacked Yugi.

The two duelists rolled around, fighting to get the sword away from each other. They rolled and rolled before finally Yami got the sword away from the other and pushed him to the ground. "Yes! I won!"

"Oh I'll get you next time." Yugi threatened, finally giving in and surrendering.

Yami just smiled and sat up again, his chin held high. But his little victory stance didn't last long as Yugi pushed him down and he fell with a yelp. After a small laughing fit, Yugi stood and brushed his pants. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked.

A little dazed from the interruption, Yami looked up, rubbing his head. "Um...i don't know..." He started as he too moved to his feet. "Go get use some ice cream." He spoke randomly having a sudden craving for that. "And no tricking me either!"

The spiky haired duelist just smiled and walked out the room. After he entered the kitchen, he went to the fridge and found the ice cream. While he was pulling it out, Yugi looked over to the refrigerator door and noticed a small bottle of hot sauce. Now wanting revenge for getting all wet, he took that too. Once he was done dishing out the treat, he grabbed the sauce and squirted some into it. Normally Yugi wasn't that evil, but he wanted to act as a bad servant to see what Yami would do. Once that was finished, the duelist walked back to Yami, holding a bowl of the spicy ice cream.

"Here you go Yami." He smiled, acting normal.

Yami was now wearing the red cape and was sitting on the desk chair. He smiled as he eyed the bowl and took it. After a small thank you, he scooped out a big spoon full and put it in his mouth. The ice cream felt cold at first but once Yami finished the bit, the hotness set in. His face turned red and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Yugi! What did you put in this!" He asked waving a hand in front of his open mouth.

"A little bit of hot sauce, thought you would like that," He explained, making sure he acted as if he didn't care.

" I didn't ask for that!" Yami blurted out as he continued to open and reopen his mouth, trying to get the burning feeling out. " I think someone needs a punishment." He warned.

Yugi when wide eyed at this and back away a little. " W-what kind of punishment, there isn't suppose to be any kind of punishment..." Yugi explained, not wanting to be in trouble.

Yami moved off his seat and slowly walked towards Yugi. "Oh yes Yugi, you need a big punishment..." He spoke in a deep voice, raising his hands in the air and waving his fingers in a imitating way.

"Oohh no, no need for that Yami...I think I learned my lesson..." Yugi tried to convince him, staring at Yami's raised hands as if he knew what he meant.

Out if fright, the purple eyes teen suddenly sprinted towards the door. But Yami was fasted and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, lifting him up as he went. Turning the smaller teen around, he let Yugi down, but didn't let him go. Instead he instantly moved his hands all over Yugi, tickling. Yugi screamed out in laughter as the pharaoh tickled him everywhere. Having no escape from Yami's fingers, he tried his pest to pull away.

But as soon as the tickling started, it ended and the two where still laughing. In fact Yugi didn't even notice when Yami stopped. But soon he did and looked at Yami with a big smile. He still had to catch his breath, but just looking at the pharaoh made him giggle more.

** THE END.**

_Authors Note:_ Personally, I had no idea how I was going to end this story. So I apologies if you yelled at this when it randomly stopped out of no where. Damn this story was long to write..(well to me it was, to you it might of felt short.) Especially since I finished this whole story all in one day. I did it for my viewers who where expecting this story, I didn't want them waiting!


End file.
